Say You Will
by CurledRibbons
Summary: One Shot Based in the Future. "If this was a normal night, Blaine would have laughed at how his boyfriend was perpetually late. But tonight was no normal night."


**A/N: This is just a little something that I came up with while listening to "Marry Me" By Train. A kind of lengthy one shot set in the future…**

**And no, I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be Klaine all the time.**

…

Blaine Anderson, musical superstar and Kurt Hummel, Broadway's shining star, were in love. They had dated in high school, then got back together after a teary reunion after Kurt's Broadway premiere. They had been through everything together: tabloid rumors, fights, and triumphs. But whatever was thrown at them, they overcame. No longer were they just Blaine or Kurt, but always Blaine and Kurt. Two hearts linked together as one.

…

"Blaine! I'm heading out to rehearsal!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder. Blaine came running out of their shared music room, hair ungelled and enveloped Kurt in his arms.

"What time is rehearsal over?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Uh. 7, I think. Why?" Kurt smiled up at his amazing boyfriend.

"I'm doing a show tonight at 8…a small one at a club…will you come?" Blaine knew that Kurt hated the large concerts, so he had scheduled a small one for this evening. Kurt turned around to see Blaine give him the puppy dog eyes that he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"Fine, hun. I'll see you later." Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and turned to leave, but Blaine's strong arms grabbed him in for a long and passionate, but chaste kiss.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Blaine said with a smile echoing Kurt's words. Kurt returned his smile and walked out of the door, leaving Blaine still standing with a smile etched on his face.

…

It was 7:30 on the same night and Blaine was nervous. He fidgeted with the box in his pocket and paced around. By 7:45 he had turned to tuning his guitar. Blaine felt restless as he paced and strummed. His manager an old friend from Dalton, Wes, came up to him.

"It's time." Wes patted him on the back and sent him onto the stage. Blaine held his famous smile as he waved. In reality, he was just searching for the eyes he had come to know and love. There weren't there. If this was a normal night, Blaine would have laughed at how his boyfriend was perpetually late. But tonight was no normal night. Thoughts raced through Blaine's mind. Thoughts like "_He left me. I should have know. Who would want to be with a hobbit like me?"_ Blaine swallowed all the doubts and focused on starting the show. After the first song, however, Blaine saw a body push towards the front. Kurt. Blaine smiled.

"Hey everybody. Thank you so much for coming out to support me. I'm going to be singing a few of my older songs and some covers." The crowd clapped for him and Blaine began to play again. Throughout the concert he looked down for Kurt's face, which was always there, smiling. Blaine played all the songs he had written for Kurt, mixed in with songs that represented their relationship, like "Teenage Dream" and "Somewhere Only We Know." Kurt definitely knew that all the songs were for him, based on the bright and genuine smile that graced his face the entire concert. Blaine finished playing an acoustic version of his latest hit.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here. I'm going to play one last song tonight. This song is dedicated to the love of my life, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, could you come up here?" Kurt walked up onto the stage, a blush gracing his face. Blaine pulled out a stool and motioned for Kurt to sit on it.

"This is an older song, but I think it sums up my feelings for this amazing man sitting next to me." Blaine started to strum his guitar.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Kurt's face turned to an expression of surprise. "_He couldn't be…" _Kurt thought

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

Blaine had put his guitar down at some point during the song, Kurt wasn't sure when. Blaine now stood on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears while his face held a brilliant smile.

"Kurt, it feels like we've known each other forever. I love you with all of my heart. I love your smile, your eyes, your angelic voice and even the outrageous clothes you wear. I want to be with you forever. So, Kurt Hummel, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Blaine opened the box as he uttered the question that he had been burning to ask. Inside the box was a classic silver ring with a single diamond embedded in it. Inside of it was an engraving that read "We'll be young forever." Tears flowed freely down Kurt's face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. It was a perfect fit. Kurt pulled Blaine off his knee and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, reminiscent of the kiss from earlier in the morning.

Never again would they be two separate beings. Forever, they would be Kurt and Blaine. Two separate hearts, now linked together as one.

**A/N: Yay! All done. I always visualize Blaine asking Kurt for some reason…Anyways, Review please! Did you like it? What can I work on? **


End file.
